micropedia_micronationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radon
This page uses material from the Radon page over at Mahuset Wiki on Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' Lareanit, Fiira end Vilmikt! ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem' Calmth ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|North Holland, Netherlands / Northumberland, England |- !Capital city |Lareanit, Northern Avernoi, Central Radon |- !Largest city |Arctos, Arctær Civilico |- !Official language(s) |Dutch, English, Mahusetan, Radonic |- !Official religion(s) |Lacism, Secular |- !Short name |Radon |- !Demonym |Radonic |- !Government |Constitutional Principality |- ! - Prince |Nuri I |- ! - Prime Minister |None |- ! - Type | - Unicameral |- !Established |February 2014 |- !Area claimed |19,5 sq km |- !Population |108 Residents: around 20.000 |- !Currency |Radonic Lare |- !Time zone |(GMT +1) |- !National drink |Lemonade |- !National animal |Serval |} Radon (Radonic: Fresternis Reedan, pronounciation: RAY-don or RAH-don), officially the Constitutional Principality of Radon is an independent principality which claims various pieces of land in the Netherlands and the United Kingdom. Radon is the only surviving successor to the defunct micronations which are Matsia, Mahuset, Jefferson and Columbus, etc. Government The Principality of Radon is governed as a principality. The principality is under indirect control of the prince. However, the prince will act under supervision by the acts of the Constitution. Cantoniers have rights to do a lot of things, but some rights can require a verification from either the prince or the parliament. Geography Climate While Radon has a temperate climate, it is the most affected by storms. History Nuri's World era (2004-2009) Nuri's World was a fictional world. It had quite a few stages in its growth before its transformation to both Zetia and Radon. Playground stage (2004-2006) In this stage, there existed only playing children, cute (living) teddybears and Mysteriokittens. The food came, suprisingly enough, out of the sky. Adventure stage (2006-2008) Jungles and temples formed in this stage, allowing for adventurers to exist in the world. Along their paths, they found pieces of Mysterio Stones, which formed when Mysterio Dust coming from Mysteriokittens reacts with stone. Nobody knew what to do with the stones, so they were kept as gemstones. Stage of Wars (2008-2009) This stage started when a Red Stoned Tank fell on an adventurer, killing it in the process. The result: a war which took place between the Red Stoned Tanks and the Blue Stoned Tanks, fighting over the Mysterio Stones. Due to the sheer amount of Mysterio Dust released firing the tanks, it marked the comeback of the Mysteriokitten and a virus, the Mysterio Virus. This war eventually ended with a plasma blast of an unknown thing (later revealed to be Zetia). Proto-Transform and Team Pika Pika era (2009-2011) On February 18th, 2011, Nuri and Ewout Bruggink were talking with each other near the gym in the Burgermeester de Wildeschool, when Ewout had the idea to start a fan group based on Pokémon, named Team Pika Pika. This group would later become the Mahusetan company named PP Clubs. Some boys showed opposition against the fan group, these were the Pikahaters. The result was a 'war' over playing ground better known as the First Pikawar. Splitting period This was the time when Nuri's World split into Zetia and Fraternis Reedan (the predecessor to the kingdom of Mahuset). Fraternis Reedan (2012-2013) Fraternis Reedan was founded on June 6th, 2012 by Nuri I to get the feeling of autonomy. The names of the micronation's places are mostly based of elements. One month after its creation on August 8th, 2012, this nation fused with Mahuset. A month after that, it fell into inactivity. Not much is known about this micronation other than the fact that Fraternis Reedan (by that time unnamed) was a proposed defensive body for the First Pikawar. Zetian Era (2011-current) While Zetia is a fictional space nation, a real life version was created around Christmas Eve 2013. It was believed by many to claim the ISS and Fraternis Reedan. Ultimately, both claims were falsified, allowing the micronation to leave the community and seemingly secede from Ashukov, although the latter is falsified by Emiel Hardy a year later. Fresternis Reedan (Feb 2014-current) As a principality (Feb 2014-Oct 2014) Fresternis Reedan formed on February 28th, 2014 by Nuri I with the signing of the Treaty of Radon. The principality is a fast developer in this era. It had fallen into inactivity five months after its creation, starting the collapse of Mahuset and before the new Mahuset and after the inactivity, the beginning of Krasota. The Rebirth (Feb 2014-Sept 2014) Fresternis Reedan had just formed, when it joined Mahuset again as part of the treaty. In this stage, Radon was the explosive developer of Mahuset, quickly gaining population and land area. The Survivor of Mahuset (Sept 2014) After Mahuset had ended, Fresternis Reedan was independent again. But soon after Radon, along with Matsia, formed Krasota as an unity. Another Mahuset (Sept 2014-Oct 2014) Meanwhile, Radon was experiencing a peak in administration. After Mahuset had re-started as the Royal Unity of Mahuset, Radon (as Krasota) was pulled in as well. After a week, Radon seriously angered the king, thus ending the unity. As a constitutional principality (Oct 2014-current) And with that, an era of thinking began. After that, the Constitutional Principality of Radon was formed. In this era, Matthies agreed to become a canton of Radon, Nærtum, which then became autonomous as a duchy. States and Federal departments Radon is a federation of numerous states, also called cantons, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in its constitution and each (except for Ïsler) having its own capital, the administrates for the municipalities and the magistrates for the cantons. The Municipaliters and cantoniers are responsible for maintaining order in the states. There are also three municipalities (the subdivisions of cantons) in Radon. Political Parties Culture Radon allows all territories to have their own culture but some use the Radonic culture. Languages Radon uses the same languages as Mahuset, they're known as the Mahusetoni-Radoni languages. They are: *Emilan (dead) *Proto-Maertan (dead) *Maertan (dead) *Italic Mahusetan (dead) *Cefi (dead) *Çanif (dead) *Radonic *Mahusetan (dead) *Mahuseto-Radonic (in development) Some languages outside of Radon are also used in Radon. They are: *English *Dutch Cuisine Radon doesn't have that many traditional cuisine. However, Schnitzo, made from chickens, potatoes and French beans, is a common Radonic dish. Fried onions and pears are popular among the Radonic too. Holidays Radon has all Dutch holidays, but two of the holidays originate in Radon. They are: Other Radon also has an national gemstone. It is an diamond with the flag of Radon in it. Radon is fairly known of its use of Yin-Yangs throughout its flags, as a Yin-Yang is also included in its coat of arms. References Category:Micronations Category:Radon